Fall of the Natives
by BacktraF
Summary: Native America is falling and he needs someone to take care of his son in his stead. Who will be the chosen brother for this task?


Fall of the Natives

A man ran through the trees, desperately clutching a small bundle to his chest. This man had long, blonde, braided hair with a stubborn cowlick in the front. He wore a piece of cloth around his waist and a feathered head dress. A necklace, strung with bear claws and teeth, hung around his neck, bouncing around. Red paint had been carefully put on his face, making him look intimidating. To anyone it would just look like a wild and fierce indian running through the woods. This, however, was not just any indian. This was Native America and he was on an important mission: getting his son to a safe place.

Other nations from across the ocean were coming and killing his people. If he wasn't quick, his son would face the same fate. That's who was currently wrapped up in the cloth that he was holding. Little America was sleeping and Native America was sure that he would not be happy once he woke up, seeing that his father was no where to be found. But it had to be done. He had seen that multiple nations that came to this land did not want to wipe them out. Finland seemed nice enough. Both he and Sweden had made villa and were currently living there.

"Daddy?" A small voice pulled the indian from his musings. The nation looked down and smiled.

"Go back to sleep, America."

"Okay. I love you..." America trailed off as he fell back asleep.

Silent tears trailed down the man's face, ruining the war paint. After tonight, he would never talk to him or hold him ever again. "I love you, too."

He slowed down as he approached the small town where the Fins and Swedes were. Carefully, the nation placed the bundle in the grass, not too far, but not too close. He didn't want anything to happen to his little boy. With a quick kiss to his forehead, Native America spoke, "Grow up big and strong. Be eveything I couldn't be."

One more kiss to the head, the nation left to meet his demise that was soon in coming. Until then, he would try to keep an eye on the small boy, but from a distance, where America would never know. The older nation clutched his chest in pain, not from an attack, but from his heart. He had talked to America so many times of the many places that he would show him when he grew older, but now he would never get to show him. His son would grow up without his father, but hopefully Finland would be willing to take him in as his brother.

When America woke, he called out. "Daddy! Where are you?" Fear in America's voice nearly broke his father's heart. Tears poured out of his eyes as he desperately searched for his father. "I wanna go home!"

If he wasn't concerned for his son's safety, he would've rushed out from his hiding spot and comforted him. He would've told him that it was okay and that they were going home. Told him that he would never leave him again. But he couldn't and he knew this.

For a few more days, the boy continued to call for his father, recieving no answer, but after that he stopped. When that happened, Native America felt something being ripped from him. His son no longer needed him. He could tell his son missed him, but he had given up trying to find him. The nation couldn't stop the tear that escaped down his face when he realized this fact. He continued watching him for a couple more days when, one night, a glow in the distance caught Native America's attention.

He ran towards it and found Netherlands leading soldiers, and they were heading for the town. Native America ran towards the town, yelling to warn the villagers of the impending danger. America heard the yelling and recognized it as his father's.

"Daddy?" America called, but was drowned out by the panicked sound coming from the camp. "Daddy!"

The small boy's desperate cries were heard, but left unanswered. Right after the warning, Native America ran right back into the woods to fight where he couldn't be seen. The boy was left to find shelter, not knowing that he was secretly being protect.

111

Finland was woken up by the sound of a what sounded like a native yelling. Jolting upright, he hopped off the bed with Sweden slowly coming around as well. Finland ran out of their villa to find an Indian yelling something in his native tongue. The small nation wasn't sure what to make of it until he saw him pointing at something off in the distance. The Fin looked and sure enough, the Dutch were slowly approaching, ready to attack.

"Perkele!" He yelled. "Netherlands is coming!"

Sweden, who had still been slightly groggy from waking up, instantly snapped to reality when Finland said those words. He grunted in response and went to go get weapons to help them defend.

"Daddy?"

Finland looked over to see a small child, the same one that he had seen for days, running around calling for his father. He thought for a moment that the Indian could be his father. They did look alike, but then he realized that the native couldn't be his father. The child didn't exactly look like a native. He was white while his father was more red in skin color. He focused back on the battle at hand. He couldn't get distracted.

The defense didn't last very long, which was followed by a hasty retreat of the Fins and Swedes. Once they got away, it dawned on Finland that they just lost their home in the new world.

"Su-san, I need to be left alone for a while."

" 'kay. 'S m' fault f'r los'n our h'me, s'rry."

"Su-san, it's not your fault! Their was nothing either of us could do. I just need some time to myself."

" 'kay, m' w'fe."

Finland gave him a tired smile and took a small strole to a stream where England and France were catching fish. Both of the nations looked to see a rather dejected and beaten up Finland walking their way.

"Hey, Finland." England greeted with a smile. "Is something wrong?"

"The Netherlands took away mine and Sweden's home in the new world." Finland told them thinking back to the battle. A memory of the little boy, flashed across his memory. "Oh dear! Their was also a little boy who would pop up every now and then, wandering the prairies. I can't believe I forgot about him. I hope Netherlands doesn't find him!"

"Wait, you said he just randomly shows up everynow and then?" France asked. "Could he be one of us?"

Finland and England both perked up at the news. The three nations travelled back to North America looking for the boy. England spotted him first and asked Finland if that was him.

"Yes, that's him!"

111

Native America managed to keep the Dutch from discovering his son, but it wasn't easy. After the Finland and Sweden retreated and the Netherlands left America came out of his hiding place and discovered that he was all alone. Not for long, however. Soon, Finland came back along with England and France. Native America saw that they three were interested in his son and was glad that more than one nation would be interested in having him as a brother. He would rather not let France have him, but if he must then he must.

The dying nation watched the potential relationships unfold and saw France try to bribe his son over with food. That was exactly the reason Native America did not want France to raise his son. Then something unexpected happened. His son walked over to England and desided that he wanted Brit to be his brother. The native smiled at his son's choice. That night, he decided that he needed to talk with the chosen nation. And that's exactly what he did.

When night rolled around, Native America showed up next to England's bed and smiled.

"England," The older nation called out.

The British nation stirred and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw a native looking down at him. He jumped off the bed and went for his weapon when the other stopped him.

"Wait, I'm not here to attack, I just want to thank you."

England could only stare, disbelieving. "F-For what?"

"For taking in my son."

"You mean America is your son?"

Native America nodded his head. "Yes, but I want to give you a word of caution. Don't hold on too tightly or he could want independence. And please, love him like your own."

England could only nod his head in agreement when, just then the native turned around and left. The Brit tried to follow, but he was too late. The other nation was no where to be found. He turned back to his bed where he saw little America cuddled up. He smiled and thought to himself, 'Of course I will love him like my own.

111

Sorry for the shitty ending. My brain started to shut down from lack of sleep during the second half of the story and I actually fell asleep part way through XD. Anyway, don't forget to review~!


End file.
